Gloyd's pranking frenzy
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Gloyd pranks his friends inside and outside the arcade. I don't own any characters in this fanfic. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since my two stories prank wars and the three prankesteers are scrapped. I decided to make Gloyd Orangeboar fly solo. He's my favourite racer because he's like Bart and Muscle man and his pose is awesome. I don't own any characters you're about to see in this Fanfic. This prank was given to me by Buiscuitmajor11. Enjoy!**

It's a normal day in the park and Pops is drawing a rose. "Hey Pops!" A kid cried out causing Pops to mess up his drawing. He turns around and sees the Halloween prankster of Sugar Rush.

"Oh Gloyd. What brings you to the park?" Pops asked with a smile on his face as always because you know he's Pops.

"You never seen Sugar Rush right?" Gloyd asked Pops with another question.

"Oh no I haven't. Why do you asked?" Pops fires another question at Gloyd's ear.

"I'm gonna take you there right now and I told Benson about it." Gloyd opens a universal bridge and Gloyd and Pops go into Sugar Rush. Pops hears the theme song and smiles.

"It's like everything I ever imagine!" Pops laughs.

"Good because I have something to show you something. Something your parents never told you about." Gloyd replied and secretly grinning on the inside.

Meanwhile at the racers home. The best racer in Sugar Rush Taffyta Muttonfudge is getting a tan in a two piece bathing suit that looks a little bit like her outfit but just the bottom part. "Oh hey there little sister." Pops replied saying hi to Taffyta.

Taffyta takes her sunglasses off with a confused look on her face. "What?" Taffyta asked confused.

"Gloyd told me that we're brother and sister isn't that guy! My father never told me about this and now we're reunited!" Pops cried out and laughs.

"Oh really." Taffyta scowls at Gloyd and goes back to Pops. "So we're brother and sister and why is that?" Taffyta replied with a confused look.

"We're lollipops and you're theme is strawberry lollipops." Pops answered Taffya's question.

"Pops let me tell you something. We're not related Gloyd jested pranked you." Taffyta explains to Pops and they both look at Gloyd.

"Good show?" Gloyd asked while shrugging his arms. Pops and Taffyta look at each other.

"Bad show Gloyd." Pops replies to Gloyd's question.

A green portal opens up and Benson comes out. "Pops where were you we were worried about you." Said Benson.

"Benson didn't Gloyd told you we were going to Sugar Rush." Pops then realize that Gloyd lies to him. "You lie to me?" Pops asked with a frown.

"How can I tell you this? Yes I did." Gloyd answers Pops' question and Pops is anger at him.

"Pops go home and continue drawing roses." Said Benson. Pops goes through the portal back to the park.

"Hey Benson, you wanna help me smash a pumpkin?" Taffyta's question goe into Benson's head and smiles.

"Oh yeah." Benson replied back. Gloyd takes out a sugar Rubik's cube and throws it and turns into the kernel, he jumps in and drives away. Taffyta and Benson jump into the pink lightening and chase after Gloyd.

Gloyd sees Taffyta and Benson and they're faces are as red as Jubileena's hair. "Man how does Pops deal with him everyday when he's angry?" Gloyd asked himself. Taffyta grabs a power up and gets sweet seekers.

"Sweet." Benson replies at the power up.

Taffyta is trying to get Gloyd on her targeting system and gets him on her sights. "I have you now Orangeboar." Said Taffyta she pulls the trigger and release three sweet seekers. But Gloyd puts a bubble gum shield around his kart and protects him from the sweet seekers. "A Bubble gum shield? Clever Orangeboar." Taffyta replied.

Gloyd is far away from Taffya and Benson and turns the arrow that was pointing left and turns it right and hides in the bushes. Taffyta turns right and realize that's it the end of the line and they fall in the lemonade lake. Benson and Taffyta resurface and Taffyta's make up is running. "My make up!" Taffyta's cried out.

Gloyd is watching Taffyta and Benson from the big league chew grass. "I got to get out of here before they're high and dry." Gloyd whispers to himself and sneaks away from Benson and Taffyta.

Meanwhile after Blades and Dani gets the pink lightening out of the lemonade lake. "How did you get your kart in the lake?" Dani asked Taffyta.

"Here are your clues. He loves Halloween and pranks, his kart is a candy corn, and wears a pumpkin hat." Taffyta gives hints to Dani and Blades.

Blades and Dani look at each other. "Gloyd Orangeboar." Dani and Blades both answered.

"Right he made Pops believe that we were related." Taffyta replied.

"That's not funny." Blades responded to Taffyta.

Meanwhile at a mellow pumpkin house Gloyd enters his house and a bat flies over and greets him home. "Hey buddy you missed a funny prank I made Pops believe that he and Taffyta were related. You should of seen the looks on their faces." Gloyd laughs and Spook joins in too. "My next target is Homer Simpson." Gloyd replies to Spook and he high fives Spook with his finger.

**If you love it please review any ideas for any future pranks for any character and the prank and I'll see what I can do. Spook is owned by StevenSparks. Don't worry i asked And she's okay with it.**


	2. Chapter 2 mothballs and crickets

I'm back baby with another prank. Agent BM gave me 4 pranks ideas for Gloyd the targets are Homer Simpson, Patrick Star, Meg Griffin, and Mr. Krabs. I combined your idea Agent BM and Shinigamilover2.

Gloyd is in Springfield waiting for his order at Luigi's. "Here is your pasta little boy." Said Luigi the owner of this restaurant. Gloyd pays him and gets in his kart and drives off. Gloyd pulls over at picnic table and takes out a jar of edible crickets and moth balls

"This is one dinner Homer will find disgusting." Gloyd said while smiling. After that he drives off to the Simpsons' house.

Homer is waiting for his food since Marge and the kids are out tonight. He's banging the fork and knife on the table. "Where's my food? Where's my food?" Homer cries out.

Gloyd walks in the door with Homer's food. "Hey Homer! Here's your food and enjoy." Said Gloyd giving Homer his food.

Homer digs into his food like dog digging a hole. "This is tasty I like the other stuff." Homer said to Gloyd.

"You know what makes it so good? Mothballs and crickets!" Gloyd yells out. Homer spits out the food in disgust and runs to the sink and wash the taste of Crickets and mothballs out of his mouth.

"Why you little!" Homer shouted and charges at Gloyd. Gloyd runs outside of the house and opens a portal and jumps back into Sugar Rush and closes the portal.

"Note to self. Never prank Homer with food again." Gloyd panted and heads back home he takes out his list and crosses Homer Simpson off the list. "Patrick is next and the prank I'm gonna pull on will be awesome." Said Gloyd and smiles.

Stay Frosty for the next chapter


End file.
